Peeta's suffering
by CreatorNONCREAted
Summary: Well this is a story about how Peeta got tortured by the president of the Capitol. Find out how he felt during his transformation.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well this is a story about how Peeta got tortured by the president of the Capitol. Find out how he felt during his transformation. It may look like am making a Writing error like am writing the same thing twice but am actually putting my writing into Peeta's Point of view, So if you confused just remember that Peeta turned crazy. So don't get troubled.

I walked with Katniss and the other tributes as Beetee conduct's a plan of how we could take out the remaining Tributes from two. I never like being part of these killing plans but as long as it promises Katniss protection…then am alright with it. We all watched as Beetee finally open his plan to us. Beetee smiled at us before he explained, "Well all of you remembered my winning kill from the previous hunger games?" I grunted, luckily no one heard me. I didn't want to be know as the guy who grunts. Expecially in front of Katniss. If I knew anything, she hated those kind of guy's. I couldn't forget Beetee's plan because Effie made me and Katniss watch the danm thing over and over again. As Beetee explained the plan I felt my spirit drain when I found out Katniss was not going to be with me. Don't get me wrong I know she can take of herself…but I don't want to leave her, maybe am scared…that…she won't…save me? I was interrupted from my thinking by the wannabe handsome guy, "Finnick, what the hell do you want?" Finnick smiled, even chuckled a bit, "No worries lover boy am not going to touch your precious Katniss." I was a little bit shocked, how the hell did he know? I was going to ask him if he knows any kind of mind reading tactics but when he spoke about how he does not go after girls who are pregnant. I knew instantly he was one of those suckers me and Katniss fooled with our 'pretend love game' well the sad part is that it was more pretend for her than it was to me. I hated it how she thought I was 'going along' with it. It pissed me off, but what can I do? Am in-love with her.

The plan was going well and I couldn't remember anything else but a huge explosion. The only thing I remember was that I needed her to be close to me. If it was the capitol's doing then I wanted us to die in each other's arms. Not caring about 12 or the other districts, not caring about what the world would do without us and (EXPECIALLY) not thinking about that bastard…Gale. I desperately looked around for her, but all I could see was huge explosions around me. I wanted to just lie down and die but I felt huge claws reach down for me. I was going to let them lift me peacefully but I heard it, I heard Katniss yell my name.

"Peeta!" I tried crazily to break open the metallic claws that held me. Once I feel a little loose end on a side, more bigger claws come and replace it. I knew it was worthless, when my body felt overly-exhausted to do anything. I summoned whatever will I had left and yelled my lungs out, "KATNISS!" I knew she heard me because she yelled my name back…I knew I should've yelled the word's she already knew. What all the fool's like Finnick knew, "I love you." I whispered silently to myself and blacked out.

I woke up in a room and find myself covered with bandages, a lady who was at least 30 was standing beside my bed looking over me. "Hello, sir? This is the rebel base in thirteen. Is there anything you want?" I was shocked and couldn't believe what I was hearing. I thought thirteen was destroyed? My first question was the not about Thirteen or my family, it was the one I yelled to in that terrible war. "Where's Katniss?" The women's face was still plain as ever. As if she was not used to answering question's, "Katniss is in critical condition right now, but if there's anything you want…" She pointed at the bell, "Just ring this right here." she then walked away from me and I watched her body disappear behind the door. I was waiting for any sign's of Haymitch to come over…Or was he not part of this? Does anyone even know about the rebel base in Thirteen? I longed to see Katniss again that the pain was crawling out my back. I actually found out that Katniss was not the only part of my pain…My whole body was covered with bandages! I tried to remember what made me into such a critical condition and I remembered that I tried to break open the claws of the flying object.

End of part 1 cause i need to study...sorry :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Everyone give a moment of silence to the great Canadianproudly for the review…(Momentofsilence)…Now lets continue the story :D

Continue of Chapter one:

My mind was racing with thought's about how I was not able to bring Katniss to my side on the terrible day. How we were separated by bombs explosion everywhere. I tried to picture her face in my head so I could stop all this nuisance. I rang the bell and a different nurse comes along…more cheerful. I forgot about my original request and asked about the other nurse. All she said was, "The nurse is sick for today, but your going to be visited by a company commander." she looked at me, waiting for an expression. But I didn't know what to think. Am I already going to be put into combat? Is the rebel this desperate for soldiers? I made up mind but decided not to answer. The only thing that stopped me from asking about the soldiers and our advancement was Katniss condition, "Is Katniss O.K now?" the nurse's face turned grim and she took off her hat. "The Capitol…stole her." I was heartbroken but also confused, "B-but, I thought she was here in critical condition?" the nurse seem like she could no longer take it and she sprinted out the room. When she left I saw a tattoo on the back of her lower neck. But who cares? Katniss is taken and the Rebel's can't do nothing about it. The most saddest part was that I can't do anything…luckily I went to a deep sleep and I dreamt of Katniss for a long time. The only thing that stopped me from thinking of her was what Haymitch told me a while back. I could still remember his exact words, "Peeta, if ever you were caught by the Capitol…Just give them this information." he gave me a paper that was signed by someone name Coin? The information on the Paper troubled me because it was just three small, little information. How is this going to save me from the Capitol's gruesome hands. Then a huge shot of pain went into me and images of Katniss came up. They were not the original Katniss I know of, but a different Katniss. A katniss that was a killer…a dumb _whore. _

_END OF CHAPTER ONE_


End file.
